Tributes to Larten oneshots
by Lady Purl
Summary: One shots dedicated to Larten.. romance and more..
1. His love never dies

**Hi guys this is a one-shot dedicated to Arra & Larten… Their love will truly never die…**

_I will try to fix you~_

**True Love never dies**

When Kurda unexpectedly threw Arra off the bars, all she could do was turn her face away in shock and defiance. As the cheers of their spectators rang chillingly in her sensitive ears, a wave of nausea shook her to the core.

Tears threatening to crash down her hardened face, Arra took one look at the soft faced Kurda then ran as fast as she could out of the hall. It was only when she was in a dark tunnel, and when the jeers of the vampires left her behind, could she slow down and grieve for her spoilt reputation. Of all people- Kurda Smahlt! The rogue that feared to shed blood in a battle. Even that young Darren Shan was braver than the prince to be. Arra spat disgusted and ashamed on the ground and furiously wiped her tears away. She shivered as she remembered her reaction- resentment, hysteria, offended, totally outlandish. Her knees trembled as she leant against the wall of the tight tunnel and she doubted she could face anyone ever again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. Her heart roared as she crouched down tight to conceal her self from anymore shame.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of the footsteps were deafening now. The heavy, but gentle and careful footsteps were of some she knew and once loved. Still, she could not show her face. Especially not to the love of her life. Or the one who _was_ the love of her life.

Wait. Who was she kidding? He was still the one, and always had been. Arra's bottom lip trembled as she yearned for his arms to circle her once again. She was almost half tempted to call his name out...

'Hello?' A deep, lenient voice called out.

_Ah, Larten always had a way with women._

But Arra stayed where she was and stuffed her fist into her mouth to prevent her cries from escaping into the heart of her beloved.

'Is it you, Arra, my dear?' Larten said, his voice the equivalent of water lapping silently upon serene waves.

Arra bit down with all her might wishing Larten had not come at one of her weakest moments in life. _Please Larten, _she begged silently. _Not now, my love, not now!_

However, Larten's kind heart did not let go of her devastated presence. The atmosphere reeked of disappointment and shattered pride, and after seeing Kurda knock off his angel, he knew it must be Arra hiding in the shadows.

'Please, come out, darling.' Larten said, a hint of sadness edging his voice. 'I am here for you, as I have always been.'

Arra took her fist away from her mouth, and a string of wails escaped her mouth. She didn't move though. She just sat in the corner and let her aching pride take over her normally beautiful posture.

Larten's shadow enclosed on the corner where Arra was crouching. She could make out the outline of his orange hair that curled upright into the darkness, and his red cape clutched tightly around his muscular frame. Without a word he held a hand out and crouched on one knee.

Arra stared at Larten with watery eyes thinking that he would have made a most gallant, and beautiful prince. Yet, Larten threw his life away, left her heart broken, and left his rightful place as a prince in Vampire Mountain. How could she forgive him for that? He left her for almost half a century and she had been grieving for all that time, hoping that one day he'd be back.

_Here he is though,_ Arra thought to herself. _And he's just the same as ever, looking out for me, and caring for me... We had a connection ever since we met for the first time in Evanna's home. He loves me, and I love him..._

Her eyes red and stinging, she took his hand, crouched up, bent her head down in a low bow, and then kissed his hand. Larten smiled. He then leant in and kissed Arra gently on every finger, so carefully pressing his lips on her pale flesh and left them lingering on the only piece of jewellery that Arra wore. The ring that he gave her when he'd left...


	2. Two hearts meet for the second time

Another Larten x Arra

Two hearts meet for the second time…

Then Larten spoke, his voice like the wind in the dark cave filling her heart with love once more, and he said- 'Arra, my one love, I have never forgotten how beautiful and magnetic you are when you look at me, and when you hide away my heart deflates into a mess I've never felt before. Since I left you I have not thought of anything but you, and how I wished we could have been together. Every night I walked the streets of the human world, and I roamed aimlessly knowing that you were the piece missing in my life, and I just wished that I had never let you go. Arra, whatever happens, I am here for you. And when that rogue, Kurda, pushed you off, I just wanted to come and gather you in my arms, and trust me, there is no shame in losing to a prince to be. You are still the best fighter to me...'

Larten leant in closer to Arra and stared deep into her eyes. Arra's bottom lip quivered as Larten told his story, and she let the tears of her broken heart spill down her beautiful face. So she had not been alone. They had both missed each other so terribly that it made them both so worn out and distraught, it was almost tragic.

'Larten...' Arra finally whispered. 'I vowed to myself that I would only accept death if I ever saw you again. I vowed that I _had _to meet you once more before allowing anyone to take my life away. Because without seeing you again, I knew I could not rest in peace.' Arra shook her head as she spoke and clutched Larten's hands tightly. She smiled thinly at Larten's watery expression then leant in slowly and pressed her lips against Larten's ever so softly. They both closed their eyes and let the kiss wander off into a deep battle of lips locked together...

When they broke apart, Arra smiled and the tears had vanished from her eyes. She pulled Larten closer to her and he rested his head in her laps. Arra ran her fingers through his orange hair and then said

'Remember when I first knocked you off the bars?'

Then Larten chuckled and said 'yes I do, beautiful one- you left a deep welt the side of my head.'

Arra laughed out.

'You cried,' she said smiling at the memory. 'And somehow... I just knew back then that it was love...'

Larten grinned and kissed Arra's stomach.

'You looked after me though,' Larten said softly. 'Like a little baby, I was.'

'Yes!' Arra said her body shaking with laughter. 'You were always mine. My little guy.'

Larten's eyes twinkled up at her then he said shiftily 'you will not tell anyone about the 'baby' part will you?'

Arra just looked back down into Larten's eyes and said 'of course not. It's our secret.'

She then winked and kissed Larten on the cheek.

As Larten blushed, he brought up his hand and ran it upon Arra's cheek.

'Arra...' he whispered, his deep green eyes running down the length of Arra's jaw. 'Kiss me again.'

Arra smiled, her lips, full and red, stretching wide. She then leant down and kissed each of Larten's eyes closed, and then whispered 'I would like to go to your room, Larten.'

Larten moaned silently then said 'Aye, I wish that too my beloved.'

Taking Arra in his arms, Larten got up and proceeded to walk out of the tunnel and lay his beautiful lover in his coffin, and pronounce his feelings for her with the deed of love itself...


End file.
